


Stress Relief

by TripUpStairs



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripUpStairs/pseuds/TripUpStairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn has an impending exam.  Rachel just wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyLittlePoutyMouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittlePoutyMouth/gifts).



> For a smut exchange with prettylittlepoutymouth. I'm trying to top Library Stacks. I don't know if I ever will be able to.

Rachel just manages to catch the 9:00 p.m. train to New Haven Thursday night. It was a spur of the moment decision. She was supposed to leave tomorrow for her weekend stay, but it’s been almost a month since she last saw Quinn. She can’t wait any longer.

Sophomore year has kept them impossibly busy. The second year at NYADA is notoriously difficult. Combined with auditions and other career advancing opportunities she feels she has to take, Rachel has hardly had time to sleep. Quinn’s fall and start of spring semester have been the same. Needless to say, academics at Yale are demanding, but Quinn’s secret society has also been running her all over the place. Rachel is excited for her though. Last week, her girlfriend got to meet Hillary Clinton at a luncheon. Hillary Clinton! Rachel tried to tell her she had to wear a pantsuit. Quinn would have none of it though.

That’s okay by Rachel—Quinn looks plenty sexy in a blazer and pencil skirt.

She knows she’s being a little rash by rushing off to New Haven a day early. She’s missing a class tomorrow, and Quinn has an exam in the morning. But Rachel has had otherwise perfect attendance, and she will be sure to stay out of Quinn’s way until she finishes her exam—after an initial greeting of course. And once Quinn is done with her exam, they’ll have a long weekend to relax together. 

She finds herself growing increasingly excited with every mile that passes. She can’t wait to see the look on Quinn’s face when she knocks on her door. But more importantly, she’ll finally get to see and touch Quinn again. She’ll get to hold her girlfriend when she sleeps tonight. They may have only gone a month without seeing each other, but it feels like forever.

The train pulls to a stop in New Haven just before 11:00 p.m.. She rushes off the platform, practically sprinting past other travelers to get to the first taxi. She breathlessly gives directions to Quinn’s dorm, and the driver gets her there in ten minutes as they, of course, hit every red light imaginable. She tips him something way too high, but she could really care less at this point as she can see the light emitting from Quinn’s window.

It’s only then that she really remembers Gabby, Quinn’s roommate, and Rachel takes a frustrated breath at her self. It completely slipped her mind. They all get along just fine—this is Quinn’s second year rooming with her after all—but Rachel generally thinks it’s only respectful to give notice about any visitors. She knows that Gabby won’t mind, but Rachel will still apologize extensively for her intrusion.

As her hesitation passes, she marches forward. Despite the hour, the campus is hardly dead. A number of students mill about within sight, and there’s a faint beat of music in the distance. It’s still quiet compared to what she’s used, but it’s a refreshing change from the lights and sounds of New York. At least for a few days. She knows the city will be calling back to her soon.

A pass is needed to get inside Quinn’s dorm building, but Rachel conveniently reaches the door at the same as another student. She smiles benignly to show she means no harm, and after the other girl opens it, follows her inside. Rachel dashes up to the second floor with her bags, and then she’s at Quinn’s door.

It’s cracked open, and Rachel bites back a smile, thinking of Quinn just inside. She shifts her bags to one hand and knocks on the door, opening it further. Quinn’s sitting at her desk, back to her and headphones in place. Gabby is on her bed, laptop propped up in front of her.

Gabby notices her first. “Rachel, oh my god, what are you doing here!?” She shuts her laptop, and climbs off the bed, meeting her at the door to give her an enthusiastic hug. Gabby’s always been the touchy type.

“Rachel?” Quinn says as she’s released from the hug. Her eyes are wide with surprise, and a disbelieving smile plays at her lips.

“Hi Quinn,” Rachel says softly as Gabby steps away.

Quinn gracefully rises to her feet, and for a moment Rachel thinks she’s going to calmly walk over to her. But then it’s as if she blinks, and Quinn has her arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace.

“It feels so good to hold you again,” Quinn murmurs breathlessly into her ear. 

And then Quinn’s lips are against hers. It’s warm and soft and oh how she missed feeling Quinn against her. She angles her head instinctively, catching Quinn’s bottom lip between her own. The hands on her hips tighten, and Rachel finds herself pressed even more firmly against her.

“I know it’s been awhile, but try to keep it PG please. Especially when I’m literally right here,” Gabby says lightly, her voice cutting through the moment.

Rachel breaks off from the kiss, an embarrassed smile on her face. She looks away from the dark eyes and pretty blush dusting Quinn’s cheeks to give her attention to Gabby. “I apologize. I honestly did not mean for you to have to witness that. We just got a little—“

“—carried away. I get it,” Gabby says with a small chuckle. “Do you want me to find somewhere else to sleep tonight?”

“No! I’m not going to put you out like that when you had no knowledge of my visit,” Rachel protests. “Plus, Quinn has her exam, and it really was a spur of the moment decision to take the train tonight instead of tomorrow.”

“So you just couldn’t wait any longer?” Quinn says, amused. She gently pulls Rachel against her side, keeping an arm around her waist. The hold betrays how endearing she finds that idea.

“No, I really couldn’t,” Rachel says honestly, meeting her gaze.

“I should thank you then Rachel. If I had to see Quinn moping about missing you for another day, I was going to lose it,” Gabby says teasingly.

“I don’t mope,” Quinn says sharply.

“Of course not. You brood,” Rachel says exchanging a glance with Gabby. They both laugh as Quinn gently rolls her eyes.

“Whatever. The fact is that you still came a day early just because you couldn’t spend another day away from me,” Quinn says. Regardless of her teasing tone, her eyes are warm and the arm she has around Rachel seems to pull her even closer.

“It’s true. I hope you don’t mind this little surprise,” Rachel says.

“I really don’t. I am so glad you’re here. I just wish I didn’t have this exam tomorrow,” Quinn says sincerely.

Rachel is unable to keep the smile off her face at Quinn’s words. “I’m going to stay out of your way and let you study. I forbid you from worrying about me right now.”

“Tomorrow, I’ll give you all the attention you can handle,” Quinn says lightly as she pulls away, returning to her desk.

“I’m counting on it,” Rachel responds coyly. “In the meantime, I have a little studying of my own I can do.”

“And I will definitely be getting out of here tomorrow night,” Gabby says. She cuts a smile toward them. “Considering you asked about Rachel staying last week, I’ve made enough plans that I’m pretty much fulfilling all my social obligations for the semester in one go this weekend.”

“Thanks Gabby,” Quinn says fondly.

“No problem. You’d do the same for me,” Gabby says, settling back down onto her bed.

Rachel watches Quinn settle at her desk and finds herself unable to resist touching her once more. She wraps her arms around Quinn’s shoulders from behind, leaning over her “Let me know if you need anything,” she says.

Quinn smiles. “I will, but I’m fine. Promise. This was a wonderful surprise.”

Rachel places a parting kiss to her temple and then moves away to give Quinn space to finish studying. She readies herself for bed, excusing herself to the hall bathroom for her nightly ritual. Once she returns, she settles herself in Quinn’s single with one her textbooks, determined to get a little bit of work accomplished. But the bed is so comfortable and the sheets smell of Quinn so she finds her eyes drifting close instead.

She wakes to a dark room some indeterminable time later, feeling her textbook being slid out from underneath her hand.

“Quinn?” she says groggily. “What time is it?”

“A little after 1:30,” Quinn responds quietly. 

There’s a few rustling noises and then Rachel feels the bed dip. Quinn slides in beside her, and Rachel adjusts to give her a little more room. But when she does, Quinn just pulls her back in so that Rachel is on her side and using her girlfriend’s shoulder as a pillow. Rachel throws an arm around her, sliding her hand under Quinn’s pajama top to feel the smooth, warm skin of her stomach.

“I’ve missed you. Skype really can’t compare to this,” Quinn whispers.

“It really can’t,” Rachel says, her sleepiness dissipating at feeling Quinn against her. She can’t help the way her heartbeat quickens as her girlfriend’s hand traces the skin at her hip.

They fall quiet, but Rachel finds herself unable to reclaim sleep. It’s partly because Quinn is holding her again after so long, but mostly it’s because the way Quinn seems to be unable to relax. She’s tense. Rachel can feel it in the way she holds her, the way the muscles of her stomach flex under her hand, and the way the arm not wrapped around her fidgets at the hem of the sheet.

“Relax Quinn,” Rachel says softly. “You need as much rest as possible for your exam tomorrow morning.”

Quinn sighs. “I know. I just can’t seem to stop worrying about it.”

“You’ll do great. Look at all that studying you poured into it!” Rachel says quickly. Also a little too loudly—Gabby turns in her bed across the room, a vague noise escaping from her throat.

“It’s one thing to know I studied,” Quinn whispers after a moment. “I’m just afraid it won’t stick or that I studied the wrong thing. I…I just can’t relax.”

Rachel bites her bottom lip, her thoughts racing. Then she makes up her mind.

She leans up on her elbow, kissing Quinn’s jaw, and she guides the hand already under her girlfriend’s shirt up to her ribs. She traces the lines there, the strokes of her fingers slow and reverent. Her lips linger on Quinn’s skin with each kiss and her thumb brushes the underside of her breasts.

“Rachel,” Quinn says lowly, “what are you doing?”

“I am going to help you relax,” Rachel says quietly as she kisses down from her jaw. She licks and nips her way to the pulse point, and Quinn shudders.

“What—“ Quinn starts to say, but whatever she was going to say turns into a shaky inhale as Rachel sucks on the skin of her neck.

She pulls back before she leaves a bruise even though she aches to mark up Quinn’s skin. She contents herself by pressing her lips over the spot in soft kiss. “Just let me take care of you right now,” Rachel says lowly.

“What about Gabby?” Quinn says unevenly.

Rachel shifts under the sheet so that she just hovers over Quinn. She dips her head down, raking her teeth against her girlfriend’s collarbone. She slips her tongue into the hollow of Quinn’s throat, tasting the skin there before looking back up and whispering, “I guess you better do you best to remain quiet?”

“I’m rarely the loud one,” Quinn hisses.

“True, but you occasionally can’t help yourself either. And this time you better,” Rachel says, stare heavy on her girlfriend. She wishes she could make out the flecks of green and gold in Quinn’s eyes right now, but she can still tell through the light slipping through the blinds how dark and wanton that gaze is.

And then Quinn nods her head, and that’s all the go ahead that Rachel needs.

Her lips reattach themselves to Quinn’s neck, and she lets her fingers trace the soft skin of her breasts. Quinn arches into her hands, and Rachel can feel her own panties growing increasingly damp. She entwines their legs, so that she’s straddling a thigh and her own is pressing into Quinn’s center.

One of Quinn’s hands fist itself into her hair as Rachel nips at that slender neck. Quinn pulls gently, just enough to signal where she wants her. Rachel complies, shifting upwards to meet her girlfriend in a kiss that burns through her and sends her stomach flipping over itself. It’s not blistering or violently passionate, but rather a slow steady press of interlocking lips. It’s an expression of love and yearning all on its own as their kiss continues, lips sliding perfectly together. Rachel slips her tongue into Quinn’s mouth as she rubs her thumb over a nipple. She finds herself instinctively clenching her muscles as Quinn lets out the lightest of moans.

Rachel breaks from the kiss, looking down at her. “That’s not being quiet Quinn.”

“You’re not being quiet either,” Quinn whispers.

“Just shush and relax,” Rachel says. She’s unwilling to tease Quinn too much with the exam hanging over her—this is about taking care of her girlfriend right now. And Rachel would only be kidding herself if it weren’t also a little bit about her craving to touch Quinn after all this time either.

She presses her lips against Quinn’s again, silencing any further protest. It quickly evolves to an exchange of messy, open-mouthed kisses, tongues brushing against teeth and lips and each other. She runs her fingers back over one of Quinn’s nipples, reveling in the stiff bud. Rachel rolls it between her fingers and then tweaks it. Quinn’s breath hitches in their kiss and her hands latch onto her hips. Rachel rocks her body, pressing her thigh more into her. She trembles at feeling the friction from Quinn’s thigh against her clit and the way the hands on her hips curve around to gently grope her ass.

She can’t help but pick up the pace of her hips, and she separates from the kiss with a gasp. She rubs more forcefully, her blood running hot. Quinn’s head tilts back, brow furrowed and mouth open. Rachel keeps rocking, the bed creaking with the movement and then—

“—stop,” comes Gabby’s voice from across the room.

Rachel freezes, heart pounding and cheeks growing warm. How could she just forget like that? She’s embarrassed, and she knows Quinn well enough that she can see the mortification in her gaze.

“No more…puppies,” Gabby says, followed by a rustle of sheets and then silence.

“Oh my god,” Quinn mouths, a hand going over her eyes.

Rachel collapses downwards onto her, an embarrassed giggled slipping out of her mouth.

“It’s not funny,” Quinn hisses.

“Okay, it really isn’t,” Rachel amends softly, growing serious.

“I’m never going to be able to fall asleep now,” Quinn says quietly.

Rachel runs a hand down her arm, taking her hand in hers. “Yes you will,” she whispers. “That was my fault. I got carried away. Let me try again. I love you Quinn, and I just want to look after you.”

Rachel watches her lick her lips in indecision as she waits patiently for answer. She’ll be happy to follow whatever makes Quinn happy, but she can’t deny that her heart races when Quinn bites her bottom lip and nods her head.

There won’t be anymore teasing and Rachel will be sure to keep the risks of getting caught minimal. She’ll show Quinn how much she missed her, and she’ll make her forget all about the impending exam. So Rachel kisses her with gentle purpose, letting go of her hand so she can reach back up under her pajama shirt. She keeps the pace slow, leisurely rubbing her hand up and down Quinn’s abs before traveling back up once again to her breasts. She palms them both individually before taking a nipple between her fingers. For a third time that night, Quinn’s breath catches at that action, and, for a third time, it sends a flush of desire through Rachel’s body.

She breaks from their kiss and presses her lips down Quinn’s jaw, neck, and chest until she gets to the hem of her shirt. Rachel sends her hand back down Quinn’s ribs and stomach, removing it from underneath her shirt. Hand now free, she grabs the low neckline keeping her from Quinn’s breasts. She has never been so grateful for such soft, loose material as she is able to pull it down just under one of her breasts to expose a hard nipple. Rachel kisses down to it, and breathes over it just long enough for Quinn to writhe in anticipation.

Then she tongues the nipple with a simple flick, and Quinn’s back arches. Feeling her girlfriend curve into her and her hand come to the back of her head, fingers delving into hair, all Rachel can do is take it into her mouth. She lets go of the pajama shirt as she swirls and flicks her tongue over the nipple, trusting the material to stay out the way as she eases her hand down to the waistband of Quinn’s pajama shorts.

Quinn seems to stop breathing as her fingers slide underneath the material of her shorts and panties. Rachel can’t help a shaky breath as she dips low enough to meet the warm wetness between her girlfriend’s legs. Quinn releases her own breath with a shudder of her body at the first touch of Rachel’s fingers to her clit.

Rachel wishes she could remove all the clothes between them. Quinn’s body is gorgeous—smooth lines of lithe muscle and full curves and beautiful scars. But she hazily thinks of Gabby across the room, realizing how close they were to getting caught earlier, and contents herself with touch. And it’s indescribable—being able to feel Quinn again. Her fingers travel through Quinn’s folds with practiced, loving strokes. Digits slick and wet, Rachel is suddenly overcome with the desire to remove her hand and taste Quinn on her fingers. She squashes the want. She’ll have all weekend to explore her girlfriend’s body all over again. For now, she dips two fingers inside of her, heart pounding as Quinn clenches around her.

She starts sliding in and out slowly, and Quinn whimpers. Rachel leans up higher, propping her weight on the arm not busy drawing those kinds of reactions from her girlfriend. Even though it means leaving Quinn’s breasts behind, Rachel is able to watch the expressions play across her face as she picks up speed. Quinn brings a hand up over her mouth, no doubt determined to keep silent after what happened earlier. Rachel wishes they could forget Gabby altogether, but she knows her patience will be rewarded tomorrow when Quinn’s exam is over and they’re left alone in the dorm. She’s happy to help Quinn forget the stress waiting for her in the morning at the moment.

She keeps pumping, the palm of her hand gently pressing against Quinn’s clit with each flex of her wrist. The sleep shorts restrict her movement some, but Rachel Berry is nothing if not persistent.

Quinn’s other hand has found its way to the back of her neck, gripping it tightly. She shudders and tenses, and Rachel knows she’s close. She also knows the best way to send Quinn over the edge is to focus on her clit. So she slides in one final time, curling her fingers inside of her, and the hand on the back of her neck tightens almost painfully. She slides back out, and Quinn’s grip momentarily eases. But then Rachel’s traveling up her soaked folds, back to her clit, and setting a swift pace.

Quinn’s right leg starts shaking uncontrollably, and her eyes squeeze shut. Rachel rubs her fingers over her clit again and again, and Quinn’s hips rock with her pace. Her arm burns, but she only notices distantly. Then the trembling stops, Quinn’s body stiffens and her head tilts back even further. Her hand falls from her mouth to the bed, and Rachel’s gaze flicks to where Quinn’s hand furiously grips the sheets. 

Everything seems to slow as Quinn comes undone. Rachel’s heart is somewhere in her throat as she watches her girlfriend ride out the pleasure. Quinn shudders violently, back arching off the bed. A soft, breathy moan slips from her parted lips. And oh god how Rachel missed this—Quinn is absolutely beautiful.

And when Quinn comes down from her high, there is not the slightest hint of disturbance from across the room.

Quinn pulls her down into her arms, kissing her briefly. She sighs contentedly after they separate, head lolling back onto her pillow. Rachel’s own body aches, her panties damp, but she pushes away the flush of need. She has all weekend to look forward to.

“I love you,” Quinn whispers lazily after a moment. “And I’ll definitely be taking a turn tomorrow.”

“I don’t doubt you will,” Rachel says. “But now is the time for sleep. Relaxed?”

Quinn makes a noise of affirmation. “Thank you,” she says, and then her voice grows concerned. “You don’t think Gabby woke up do you?”

Rachel smiles because she can just hear Gabby’s soft snores. “I think we’re okay. Get some rest Quinn. I love you.”

Sleep follows for Quinn shortly afterwards. Rachel falls into its dark embrace not too long later with the even rhythm of Quinn’s breathing. She wakes in the morning as Quinn gets ready to leave for her exam. Gabby is still in bed across the room, chatting softly with Quinn.

Rachel catches Quinn’s eyes, and her heart grows warm at the soft smile directed toward her. Quinn takes the few steps to her, bending down to place a kiss against her forehead.

“Good morning,” Quinn says as she straightens.

“Morning,” Rachel yawns. “Did you sleep okay?”

Quinn’s eyes cut across to Gabby’s side of the room before coming back to Rachel. “Yes, yes I did. Did you?”

“Ugh, too much sap before noon,” Gabby says, interrupting them. “Go take your exam already Quinn.”

Rachel is unable to bite back her smile. “Good luck Quinn. I know you’ll do wonderfully.”

A blush appears on Quinn’s cheeks, and Rachel only just manages to keep herself from laughing as Quinn practically flies from the room.


End file.
